Brandon Lore
Biography Brandon is the eldest son of Rufus Lore and member of the Sabertooth guild. He transferred back to Fairy Academy although Saber Academy was rebuilt because he finds the school interesting and he could learn something from them even though they're enemies. He was put into Class 3-2 along with Gina, Nick, Cole, Jane, etc. Appearance Brandon has blond hair, green eyes and wears a hat like his father though he prefers to keep his hair short so he often cuts it before it can grow too long like his father's. Personality Brandon comes off as a bit of a pervert at times but at times he can be really thoughtful and caring. He has a soft spot for animals especially cute ones and he'd often stop to help one in danger even if he has a more important task to get to but he doesn't like to admit this as it might ruin his reputation. He doesn't have a problem with his reputation of being a pervert now as he's gotten used to it. History His past has something to do with his perverted personality now as a teen which was caused by none other as his perverted little brother who's one year younger. His brother often teased him because of the first three letters of his name which he was actually jealous of and thought of it as a 'cool' name. At his old academy his brother would always leave a girl's bra on his desk before he came in, no one knows how exactly his brother got them but the girls never noticed until Brandon came in and sat at his desk. There were few girls at this school and all of them hated him assuming Brandon was perverted and they'd often avoid or yell at him. Eventually Brandon got so used to being called a pervert and treated like one everyday that he used this title to his advantage and he'd sneak into the girls' locker room when they were changing. He thought he had nothing to lose since he had the reputation already and they'd treat him the same way whatever he did, thanks to his brother. Having excellent memory he figured his memories of the girls changing would be helpful in battles to distract the opponent but he rarely does this since it backfires on him and distracts him as well causing his nose to bleed. Relationships Dufus "Ryuu" Lore His brother who teases him whenever they meet and in return Brandon teases him about his real name which is actually 'Dufus'. They have a mutual hatred for each other mostly because they're half-brothers with different mothers but the same father. Ryu's mother was stupid enough to combine her name with his father's and thus naming her son 'Dufus'. In a desperate attempt to get rid of his embarrassing name Dufus later changed his name to Ryu and with that using his powers to erase hiss previous name from anyone's memories. However, since Brandon still remembers, he constantly reminds his brother about his real name and teases him about it. His brother prefers to be called "Ryu" by others instead of the stupid name his mother gave him but Brandon stubbornly continues to call him 'Doofus'. Magic and Abilities Memory-Make Magic Brandon learned his magic from his father. Category:Sabertooth Category:3rd Year Students